Boys vs Girls
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Oak High School is a boys' school situated across the road from Ivy Academy, an all girls' school. The boys hate the girls and the girls hate the boys. What happens when their latest prank on each other cause the principals to merge the schools together? Full blown chaos of course and... a temporary truce! Many shippings and back stories for all of main cast!
1. Chapter 1

Boys vs. Girls

Well this is my new fic. I've wanted to write this one for a long time now but I had too many fics on the go. Fun times.

Summary:

This is basically a high school fic about an all girls' school and an all boys' school conflict with each other. But did I mention that they are both detention schools? This can only mean one thing: an all-out prank war. But when the principals' have enough and try to resolve things by merging the schools together, things can only get worse. But when two people pair up, will that help resolve things? Who knows…

Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Questshipping are the ultimate shippings in this fic

A few things to be aware of before you read:

_Italics: thoughts/ notes._

**Bold: news/ emphasis on words in dialogue.**

**(Bold in brackets): Song for that scene. Usually next to where the POV changes. I will try to supply an URL for you to copy and paste. Also the songs I use a merely a suggestion.**

I think that's all for now so read on!

Chapter 1: How it All Started

POV: ?

I sat there at the table in English. I was in a group with three other guys: an arrogant, spikey haired brunet; a conceited green haired jerk (who had bits of blood red in amongst it, reminding me of Christmas, hehehe) and a cold-hearted purple hair boy. He seemed quiet. There was a fifth member too. He, or she, (I'm not really sure which he/she is) had long purple hair! Weird and I can honestly say that had nothing to do with me!

But things weren't always like this. Allow me to explain.

POV: Normal **(Boys and Girls- Pixie Lott)**

There was a collective loud, ear piercing scream emanating from the girls school. That's when the boys high five each other. The boys from The Oak High School. A few of them had gathered round the window and tried to get a glimpse of the girls' reaction after their latest stunt had been pulled off.

The windows of the girls school directly across the road from them was smeared with foam, making it impossible to see anything but white and the occasional wind that was swiped against the window. This only made the guys even more satisfied with their latest prank.

The girls of Ivy Academy (a delinquent in the making of school) and the boys of the Oak High School are situated right across the road from each other. The girls and boys do not get along with each other. The pranks that each school pull on each other have been going on for years and although there are consequences for every time one half of the war participants did something, the consequences were never severe enough.

The girls knew that the boys were going to attack again at some point but like usual, they did not know when. They figured that this was the boys' retaliation to their last prank which involved sneaking into their academy, navigating their way to the boys' rooms and taking their hair supplies. Although to most people this is seemingly a rubbish prank, the girls knew better; they knew the boys' weaknesses and the hair was a high contender on the list.

The girls left one room and into another one. There was probably as much foam in this room as the one they were in when the foam explosion occurred. It was hard to see where they were going. Several "ow!" and "fucking tables!" could be heard from voices all over but with such poor visibility, it was hard to tell who said it.

"Girls, clean up and then meet up at the common room, asap." Yelled a voice that sounded stern and more importantly, angry. It was probably May Maple's voice.

The girls wondered about for the door and once they had found it, the dispersed into the direction of their room.

Xx-x-xX

It had been several hours since their plans had happened. Still satisfied, the boys sat down in their usual seats: Drew, the green haired teen, in his armchair; Gary, the brunet player, in the other leather armchair; Ash, the big eater, on the wooden chair with a table of food in front of him and Paul, the cold, stoic guy who always leaned on the wall by the lit fireplace. Other guys sat on the couches around them, others on the floor.

The common room in the senior boys' dorm was vast enough to fit more people in it than now. The furnishing was quite rustic. The burgundy leather sofas and armchairs and the fireplace along with the carpeted flooring always reminded them of the countryside, making some people nostalgic and others feel old.

This was where the boys had their 'next move' meetings and 'successful prank' celebrations, though, every one of their pranks have been somewhat successful.

Drew picked up his empty mug and clanked the side of it with the stainless steel teaspoon. The chatter between people came to a halt when they heard the gentle and almost angelic sound from the cup. They diverted their attention to the centre of the room where their attention was required.

Drew cleared his throat before he spoke. "Good work guys." He said, causing uproar of applause and cheering from the guys. He hushed the crowd as soon as they started to cheer. "And we've been told our punishment." He looked over to Gary who stood up.

"Okay, so we've been to see my gramps about this and our punishment this time is double detention," Gary announced, earning a bunch of groans from the people around him. "And we have more homework which will be assigned tomorrow." More groans sounded from the crowd.

And before they knew it, chatter about their punishment started to arise.

"Now we just need to wait for the girls to make their next move."

Xx-x-xX

All the girls looked like they were on the verge of dying, probably from cleaning up all the foam in the school. Everywhere in the school. Most of the girls were lying down, feeling incapable of sitting up right.

Leaf and Dawn slumped against each other on the white sofa and covered themselves with the pink tartan blanket that was always on the sofa for some unknown reason. May had made herself comfy on the floor with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and a plate of biscuits beside her. Misty on the other hand had occupied the reclining chair by the floor to ceiling window.

It was dark outside and fairly quiet in the common room. The majority of the girls were in their pyjamas (Leaf, May, Misty and Dawn included). Few had dozed on the floor or couches, if they were lucky enough to get one.

"May cleared her throat and stood up once she had finished her hot beverage and biscuits. "Right, I know we're all tired but we can't let today's incident slide like that and more importantly, we can't let the boys win!" Her voice was determined and she sounded anything but tired. Mat looked at looked at Leaf, signalling for her to pull out their discussion board.

Leaf acknowledged the look by standing up, causing Dawn to fall over, and walking up to a canvas on the wall that was on the same side as the door. She flipped the canvas over to reveal a list of retaliation plans written on the back of it. All the girls gave their full and undivided attention to the canvas. On the canvas was a neat bullet pointed list of things. Things to do to the guys across the road.

"Right for our next plan of action, we'll need a lot of this," Leaf said as she held up individual boxes of hair dye, "And a lot of stealth." She finished with a serious demeanour which is the polar opposite of what she normally acted like. She took their 'missions' very seriously.

The girls in the room looked at each other, liking this new plan already. Some mumbling started to rise from the hoard of girl in the room.

Misty stood up from her seat and silenced the crowd. The idea to use hair dye was her idea. To Misty, this was their retaliation to what they did to her once long, fiery hair that swept across her slender back, stopping at her rear. "Anyone who does not agree with this plan leave now!" Misty announced. She wanted to do this so badly; everyone could see the determination in her shimmering green eyes. When no one moved from their spot, Misty smiled. "Good." She said with an evil edge to her voice, which was unlike her. Misty is the type of person who likes to try to see the good in people before doing anything that is considered haste.

Leaf picked up the long metal stick that was meant for the fireplace and used it to point to certain words and diagrams on the back of a poster that she had flipped over whilst Misty was speaking. "Okay, so they attacked us today precisely when school ended so I say we should give it a few days before we attack, just to make the weaklings squirm in paranoia for a few days." Leaf suggested, pausing to look at her plan and her audience for a second, "Then we attack late at night." She finished as she started to hand out boxes to people around her, who in turn passed them back. Leaf usually planned their plan of action, probably because her planning skills for pranks were impeccable- every prank she had planned and carried out so far has been fool proof.

May looked at the box of blood red hair dye in her hand. She read the box and smiled a wicked smile. "I can't wait to hear the boys cry when they realise what we have in store for them." May was more of a laid back type but when provoked, unlike Misty, she would attack back right away instead of trying to see the good in the attacker. May occasionally submitted prank ideas but that was rare so instead she usually helped Leaf with the supplying of adequate equipment.

Dawn looked at her box and squealed in delight. "Someone is going to wake up to have the most gorgeous pink hair ever!" Dawn was the girliest girlie girl possible. Her pranks always involved three things: the colour pink; fluffy teddy bears or glitter. And lots of it. Although her plans were deemed non-viable, that is not to say that they were not good. She did suggest that they dress the boys up in a pink, extremely glittery teddy bear costume one time (which she now has several photos of) when the boys lost to them at a game of poker. Under normal circumstances, Dawn acted as a decoy.

Marina inspected her box of platinum blonde hair dye. "It says 'permanent'. Isn't that a bit too harsh?" she asked. She disliked trouble. Marina was more of a peace maker. When she first joined the school, she was the perfect student. The only reason she attends a detention school is because of her parents. They wanted to start a new life together in a new place and this was the only school for miles. As a result of her parents' decision, Marina has now become corrupted. Her outstanding behaviour has wavered over the time she has been here.

"Tell me how this works out." Said Solidad, her calm voice rang out, catching most of the girl attention if not all. She was the cool and collected type. Solidad already had a career set. She is a model and rarely takes part in the plans though she always attends the meetings. Her personality matched her look to a t, making her the envy of most girls.

Leaf nodded in her direction. "I'm sure everyone is tired now so shall we call it a day? Everyone meet back here after school tomorrow, sharp and we'll discuss who will cover what sectors of the boys academy." Leaf announced as she flipped the poster and the canvas back over to their original – and correct – orientation as she spoke. She dropped the stick into its holder next to the fireplace, which now had a dwindling flame.

Boys: 53, Girls 52.

Xx-x-xX

Songs for this chapter:

_Boys and Girls_ by Pixie Lott

Well, this is the first chapter, I hope you like it enough to review! In fact, I think you should review it even if you hate it! Just opinions and stuff! But that's it for now so until next time, much love,

Silver-hedgehog


	2. Chapter 2

There are two things I want to start off with 1. This story is NOT abandonded!

2. A few things to be aware of before you read:

_Italics: thoughts/ notes._

**Bold: news/ emphasis on words in dialogue.**

**(Bold in brackets): Song for that scene. Usually next to where the POV changes. I will try to supply an URL for you to copy and paste. Also the songs I use a merely a suggestion.**

* * *

><p>The girls laughed as they all re-entered their common room. It was about four in the morning and the girls had just returned from their latest mission. But one person was had not returned...<p>

Leaf was not in the common room or her own room.

POV: Leaf

I saw some of the girls hurry out of our entry-exit window down_ that_ empty hall window and run back across the empty road outside. That was probably the last of them. I was about to follow suit and head out too when I heard my victim stir. I quickly scanned the room for somewhere to hide and crawled under his bed. I had to suppress a scream when an arm swung down from the bed, almost whacking my face as it did so. I may be stealthy but surprises like that can still give me a shock. It was so close to me that I could feel the warmth radiating off the bare arm.

I wasn't sure how long I was down there for so I looked around for other possible prank ideas while I waited for him to fall back into a deep sleep again when my eyes landed on a drawer which had something sticking out from the gap. I had to squint to see it properly in the pitch-dark room and when I did, an idea struck me.

* * *

><p>POV: Normal<p>

The girls sat in the common room, running through their checklist of people, making sure they were all back; and everyone was back except for one. Leaf. She always left the place last whenever they let off one of their pranks but it never took her this long to return.

The said brunette entered the room moments later with an armful of junk food and dropped them on the table.

"What took you so long?" Misty asked and looked at all the food the brunette had just presented them with.

Leaf shrugged in response. "My victim started to stir so I hid but then I saw a drawer filled with food and thought maybe we could use some celebratory snacks." she replied as she looked at the packets of crisps and chocolates and whatever the other stuff was and tried to decide which one to open first.

Needless to say, May had already torn open several packets and was tipping them down her throat like there's no tomorrow. "Good move. I was running out of food in my stash." she said, her voice muffled by all the food that was in it.

"Dig in everyone!" Leaf announced. It was now almost five in the morning and breakfast was due to be served in two hours. No one was going to sleep now.

A few girls lit the fire and sat round it. The night air was getting chillier as the days progressed, after all it was autumn and winter was fast approaching. The trees outside had did a fine job of shedding its leaves as the girls knew all too well about when the boys across the road gathered them and decided to dump it in their rooms. All over each and every single one of the dorm rooms.

"So," Misty started as she put the bottle of cola down on the table. "What do you guys think our punishment will be this time?" She looked at everyone in the room, from the girls lying lazily on the floor to Leaf, May and Lyra who were munching away.

Some girls started to murmur amongst themselves. A few suggestions were made but they were all the usual punishments which consisted of weekend detention; earlier curfew - 10 pm instead of eleven pm for a month but that one never works - or no leaving campus for a month but the latter one was unlikely since they were still banned from leaving campus from their last prank.

But what they were told was much worse than they could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>The girls sat round the fire place with the window in the common area wide open. They were awaiting the beautiful, horrified screams from the boys when they realized that the girls had struck again. Dawn was practically hanging out of the window, eagerly anticipating the moment when they could add another tally to the girls' half of the tally chart. The boys were currently winning but the girls were slowly but surely closing the gap.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Dawn giggled when she heard the shout from across the road and gave Lyra the thumbs up to draw the tally mark.

Lyra nodded and swiped the pen downwards and smiled triumphantly as she clicked the cap back on the marker. The chart was evening out nicely, she had to admit. She just wished she could've taken a photo or video of the moment, anything to commemorate it in her scrap book. In her head, she tried to picture the boys' faces. Maybe she could draw them later…

* * *

><p>POV: Gary<p>

What. Is. THIS. What the fuck is this.

I looked at the reflection in the mirror, expecting to see a dashing BRUNET staring back at me. I was almost a hundred percent positive that I never was – and never will be – blond. But what was this; who was THAT staring at me. He looked so… bizarre; but in the most dashing way possible, of course.

I looked across the room. Ash was still lying in his bed half on, half off. Gary narrowed his eyes at his hair. His locks still looked as black as the midnight sky. Did the girls _spare _him from their latest piece of work? That hardly seemed fair. I wondered if who else they had spared from their latest prank. Did they spare Drew? Or Paul? What about Barry? I hoped not. If the girls didn't get him, I would have to do it personally. Nobody takes Gary Oak's hair gel and gets with it. Period.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sharp, speedy knock on my door which I answered hastily, frustrated. I wasn't exactly keen on having people see me looking like this, but the more I looked at it… The more the hair seemed to be working for me…

Drew burst through my door with Paul walking slowly behind him. They too had been victims, evident by their respective red hair and pink hair. I had to admit, suppressing the laughter from the sight proved to be slightly more difficult than said.

"They've struck again." Drew remarked angrily. Like me, Drew also depended on his hair a lot to get attention. Except I got attention for looking stylish, he got attention for having it coloured oddly… Maybe this look wasn't much of a change for him after all.

Keeping a straight face, I shut the door and looked at him. "Not all of us." I said then indicated toward Ash with my head, "They seem to have left Ash alone."

"I'd look again." Paul said and Drew and I did just that. It wasn't until we got up close enough to see his face that we realised he hadn't been spared at all.

I personally had a tough time trying to decide who had it worst. Eventually I decide it was Ash. At least with dyed hair I can just dye it brown again but with all that fake tan, I doubt Ash will look non-radioactive orange for a month at least. Nor will he be not sporting a sharpie monocle. Trying to stifle a laugh when I saw Ash's face was much more difficult than seeing Drew and Paul. The boy had no clue! Drew too found it hard not to react to his face. Paul, on the other hand, looked as deadpan as always.

Paul, who seemed to lack any sense of humour, took it upon himself to wake the boy and after a few minutes, Ash finally opened his eyes and screwed up his face when he saw us.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, oblivious to his new styling.

"The girls, that's what happened."

Ash yawned and sat up. Clearly he hadn't quite registered the fact that he'd been a victim too. "What are we going to do back to them?"

That was a good question. What _were _we going to do to avenge our natural looks?

"We could go over there and let off Kenny's plan." Drew suggested.

It was a good idea, albeit pervy (even by my standards), but good. I'd quite like to know what kind of underwear they wore.

"Yeah, they'd hate that; us getting all up in their personal space." Ash said.

And then it struck me – what they'd hate the most.

* * *

><p>POV: Normal.<p>

"I think this feud has gone on for long enough." an older, more nature voice stated. He had his back turned to whoever he was talking to and was looking out the window and into the horizon.

"I think it's time we do what we do what we should have did a long time ago." a feminine, second voice suggested.

Professor Oak, who was the principal of the school as well as a renowned professor of evolutionary biology, rose from his seat and faced his guest, a distant relative of his who ran the all girls' school across from his all boys' school. His grandson, Gary, had ventured into his office earlier to see him that day, looking physically distraught and rambled on about how the girl's had upset the boys when they were ready to hang up their boxing gloves. Professor Oak had to admit that he was surprised by Gary's words but nonetheless, decided to pass on his word to Professor Ivy, keeping all identities anonymous, of course.

But it wasn't the first time that they had had this discussion before. The students just weren't disciplined and don't understand what respect truly meant, at least not what the principals thought the definition of it was. Every time they had this discussion, the conversation would start and end the same: _The boys and girls have no respect for authority or for other people's property... Maybe we should try some tough disciplining. That will do the trick._

However, both the professors had had the idea eating away in their minds for a long time. Clearly keeping the schools gender specific was not helpful in teaching manners, etiquette and the like. And judging from what the boys apparently felt, it was a good move to make, a positive move.

"I know." Professor Oak replied. "Bring the girls to the school, tomorrow noon. I'll prepare seats in the theatre."

Ivy nodded. It was about time they actually stopped talking about it, and did it.

* * *

><p>There were several murmurs going around the theatre of Oak Academy. The boy were talking about the new major change that was about to be announced. They had had a meeting about the pros of it earlier, before the official announcement assembly. The girls were pouring into the theatre too and stares, glares and giggles were being exchanged as they took a seat, keeping a row of seats empty between theirs and the boys.<p>

"The boys look like they're up to something." Misty observed, as she watched the twitching corners of some of the boys' lips. She somehow managed to suppress any kind of smile and look fierce.

May nodded. It didn't look good to her. Well, their faces didn't but the hair was amazing! She almost choked from laughing and eating at the same time.

It had only been a day since the prank had been successfully carried out and it had been relatively quiet on the boys' side, or so the girls thought. There had been no looks or harsh words thrown at the opposition from across the window, a break from their usual prank-laugh-argue-prank cycle.

"Nice hair." Leaf shouted up the assembly theatre. Her eyes darted from the ringleaders to some of the other people that she had argued with before. She managed to maintain quite a cool look until her eyes landed on Ash and his orange face (a mismatch from his white neck and every bit of skin below) and the black monocle which, thankfully for Ash, had faded ever so slightly.

The boys said nothing back, only smiling a sneaky grin and letting their body language do the talking for them.

"They definitely have something planned." Dawn said as she sat down, facing the front (back to the boys).

"I wonder what though." Lyra said as she cautiously took the seat between the aisle and Dawn, who sat next to Leaf. On Leaf's right was May, who had a stash of treats on her. She handed out yet another sugar loaded sweet to Leaf and some chocolates to Misty, who sat on May's right.

"This is so nice." Leaf said, chomping down on her umpteenth candy bar.

"It's so good." May agreed then tucked into a sharing pack of chocolates.

Professor Oak tapped the microphone, catching all the students' attention. Professor Ivy stood slight behind him, letting the older man do the introduction; after all, they were on his turf.

"Good afternoon boys and girls." He started confidently. "I am Professor Oak, the principal of Oak Academy and behind me is Professor Ivy, the principal of the girl's academy across the street." Professor Ivy nodded her head in acknowledgement at the mention of her name and greeted everyone in the theatre. "I'm sure several of you know why we are here. It has come to Professor Ivy and I's attention that there is a lot of… tension between the boys and girls, with the last few attempts at communication really catching our attention."

"There has been a lot of talk between the two of us," Professor Ivy stepped forward and took over, "about what we can do to stop this misconduct. We've tried a lot of different punishments, early curfews, no weekends off campus, extra homework…"

"But since none of the reprimands seem to gather your attention, we have finally decided that it may be in our best interest to merge the schools." Professor Oak finished and he was immediately met with outbursts.

"What!" Lyra exclaimed and shot up from her seat, followed by Dawn.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You can't do that!" May objected.

"That is not happening." Misty declared fiercely

It took Leaf's brain a second to register the news. She dropped the candy bar on the floor, announcing, "I think I'm going to be sick." then clambered over her friends and ran out the door.

The professors looked at each other. No fights or verbal abuse. The news had gone down better than they thought it would.

* * *

><p>Hope that people are still reading this story and if there are such people out there, I really hope they enjoyed it! Things are going to be a lot more fun and exciting to read and write from here on out! Don't forget to drop me a wee review! :)<p>

silver-hedgehog


	3. Chapter 3

I am on a role here! Woo! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

A few things to be aware of before you read:

_Italics: thoughts/ notes_

**Bold: news/ emphasis on words in text**

**(Bold in Brackets): song for that scene. Usually next to where the POV changes. Songs used are merely a suggestion.**

Chapter 3

POV: Misty

A lot of words of abuse and protest were thrown from us girls to the Professors before we finally stormed out of the assembly hall and back to our own school. The girls were clearly upset and disturbed at the prospect. I know I was. The boys on the other hand… They had a certain calmness about their demeanour. Did they know about this? They must've. Under normal circumstances they would've been all over the professors too, shouting just as much as we were.

The assembly dragged on longer after the professors had managed to calm everyone down. They were serious alright. When met with all our questions, they'd managed to answer every single one of them with no hesitation – had they'd been planning this all along? When asked what will happen to our classes now, Professor Oak had stepped up and answered. Those poor office ladies are going to have a lot of work to do rearranging our timetables.

So it seemed the countdown to our joining had begun...

"Misty!" Marina shouted at me. I removed my headphones and realised that I must've drifted off in my thoughts. The idea of joining up with the boys really didn't sit well with me. I got up and approached Marina, the blue haired girl who was probably the most pristine out of all of us here. She was the newest addition to the school, having only joined us under a year ago. The said girl pointed at something out of the open window that all the other girls already had their eyes tamed on.

It was happening already. The horror.

My eyes landed on the construction works that had begun early today, the start of a connective bridge from the second floor of our school to that of the other one. It was huge with white pillars and glass all around, a modern mismatch from our old Victorian style buildings. Across the road I could see the boys doing the same. They watched as the bridge grew larger with the works that was going on. A few looked over and gave us a mischievous grin, sending shivers down my spine, even with their new looks. They clearly liked what's happening. Definitely up to something.

"Come look at this." Lyra said as she suddenly appeared at the common room door then led us off to where the wall for the bridge had been knocked down.

Across the unfinished bridge were some of the boys with paper signs. The letters were too small for me to make out what it said from where I stood. I tapped on Dawn's shoulder. She was kneeling on the floor in front of me, trying to allow herself to inch forward into the open air and read the sign.

"The real party starts…" Dawn tried to lean further forward without suffering the two story drop to read the sign. "Now… WILL YOU CHANGE THE PAGE!" she suddenly shouted over to the boys, who obliged and Dawn continued. "Hope you're ready for what we've got in store." She finished then stood up to face us.

"A taunt?" May said. "What d'you suppose they have planned?"

"Not sure." I replied, "It could just be a hollow threat." I offer even though I somehow know that's not the case. It never is with them.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Leaf said, "But in the meantime, I better get plotting!" The brunette scrambled off in the direction of her our dorm areas in her usual rushed state.

The remainder of us exchanged looks.

"What now?" May asked.

"Guess we just try to go about our day as usual." Lyra suggested.

"In which case I'm off, gotta go train in the empty pool waiting for me back at home." I turned, put my headphones on and left the girls behind, heading back to my dorm to pick up my bag then out back to the car park like my usual Saturday morning routine, but what differed this time was that I wasn't going to back anytime soon.

X x x

POV: Lyra **(Keep Your Head up – Ben Howard) **

I woke up early today, before Marina, my roommate, did and slipped out of the dorm. We both crashed pretty early last night after playing an intense game of snap. (I swear, that girl almost broke my drawing hand!) I picked up my camera bag, checking the camera and all its lenses and wipes were there then slipped out of the room, picking up an apple and shoving it in my backpack on my way out, then caught the bus that took me into town, careful not to get caught.

Once on the bus I ate the apple and watched as I left the solitary countryside behind me and entered the humble town of Pallet, with its acres of green grassland and flowers everywhere I looked. Believe it or not but Pallet was actually one of my places to be. I was enrolled in Ivy Academy not because of my bad track record of attending classes or behaviour and all that. Au contraire, I actually nagged my parents to let me come here!

Ever since I was little, I'd always wanted to see the sights with both my eyes and through my lenses. I especially loved natural landscapes like those that surrounded Pallet Town. It was so cute and dainty in all the travel mags I'd read and for me, it was a photography hotspot. The only thing was, if I wanted to go to Pallet easily, I'd have to enrol in the nearby school and the only schools within miles happened to be Ivy Academy and Oak High School which were just outside Pallet but since Oak High School was for boys only, my only option was Ivy Academy.

I gave up a lot to come here, my old life of being surrounded by pretty much all my family; my parents, my grandparents, cousins and close friends back in New Bark Town. I didn't mind though. My grandma always used to say to me to chase my dreams while I was young and live with no regrets and she's right. It was all worth it in the end. I can see the most beautiful sights as often as I can and I have a bunch of lovely friends here now…

I got off the bus just outside Pallet and started to climb the trail that led to the hill tops, a gentle, breeze comforting me as I stopped every now and then to look down at the sleeping town. The sun was due to rise at any moment so I picked up my pace and once I reached the peak, I pulled out my camera and attached the appropriate lens and got into position, I had one chance to get that shot of the sun peaking over the edge of the horizon, bringing the town out of the darkness and giving it life again.

Ever since I came to school in Kanto three years ago, it had been my aim to capture that perfect shot. Well, actually, it's been life aim, my driving force behind all my photography work. My inspiration for this shot came from a photo that sat proudly above the fireplace in my grandparents' home, a photo of a similar shot to what I had planned, the only difference was that in that shot, the town was slowly being engulfed by darkness as the tip of sun sat in line with the very edge of the horizon.

My eyes focused on the scenery in the distance and I patiently waited for the sun to say hello to me. I laid on the grass on my tummy, out of sight from the few people who were emerging from footpath and filling up the benches nearby with Tupperware filled with triangular cut sandwiches and sliced up fruit pieces.

I snapped and captured the view in front of me in a still frame. My stomach churned as I bit my bottom lip and picked up my camera to check the photo. I looked at the photo in the small monitor and tried to make it out as best I could. One hundred and thirty-one attempts later and I still didn't have the shot. I sat up disappointedly. So I didn't get my dream shot today but the sun was hitting the grass of the town, giving it a nice inviting look.

I took a couple of shots then stood up from my kneeling position, stretching my arms and yawning when out of the corner of my eye I noticed him. That boy sitting there with a textbook in his lap… Was that… That boy from the school across the road. What was his name again? Kho- Khoury? It was something along the lines of that but nonetheless, he's the enemy, I reminded myself. But what is he Doing up here? Studying?

Enemy or not, my photographers instinct kicked in when I noticed how the sun reflected off his dark green hair. Compelled, I silently take a picture and leave him be. Even though I didn't get the shot I had come here especially to get (again) I was in a pretty good mood.

X x x

POV: Dawn

"Oww." I cried aloud as I flinch, dropping the tiny needle and my lacy fabric onto my lap. My poor little fingers can't take much more of this sewing. Out of habit, I put my injured finger into my mouth. As I sat comforting my finger, there was a knock on my room door. "It's open." I shouted and Marina's head popped in the gap.

"Hey, are you busy?" I shook my head. "Fancy a game?" she asked and waved her tennis racket at me.

"Sure." I replied. "Meet you at the backdoor in ten." Marina disappeared from my door, leaving me in peace to dress and gather my sports gear.

I kept my word and met her down at the backdoor within my allocated ten minutes and cautiously slipped out together. We headed out to the bus stop and take a bus into Pallet Town where the nearest sports centre with outdoor pitches was. Marina and I slipped out of school quite often for a friendly game of tennis after all, it was important for us to keep in shape and the girl's school didn't have a proper court.

We arrived there and quickly and settled into the field of courts, unlocking our allocated court with the key given to us by the receptionist. I took a sip out of my bottle then continued to stretch while Marina practised her serve into my half of the court. I had to admit, she looked a lot tougher than the last time we played against each other.

"Ready to start?" she asked me whilst doing bunny hops on the spot.

"Bring it on." I replied with playful competitiveness and with that we started game.

Marina took the lead straight from the start, leaving me trailing. My puny two games to her six. Someone had been practising… We paused for a break after the first set, only to be met by applause from our neighbouring court. I looked over to see a boy with a gold and black cap adorned on his head backwards. I knew who he was. He went to the school across the road from us.

"Good game girls." He said, mostly aiming the compliment at Marina. Favouritism.

"Uhh, thanks." Marina said as awkwardly as I felt.

That was Jimmy (at least I was pretty sure that's what his name was) and he went to the school across from ours. He was meant to hate us so why was he… now having a civilised conversation with Marina? I stared as she talked to him over the fence laughed at something. This was not right. I'm sure there must be a girl handbook in existence somewhere that states _thou shall not interact with the opposition._

I headed over to the table and picked up my water bottle, draining the remainder of the contents then nipped out of the court and into the main centre and over to the water fountain where a familiar looking form stood. Pink hair with purple roots. I knew who that was too. Well, I knew of him but none of the girls knew his name since he never introduced himself during that one time the girls and boys tried to have a civilised conversation. Shortest conversation ever.

I cleared my throat as the boy stood there drinking his water in one of the paper cones. He already had his water. Would it kill him to step to one side and not block the way of other thirsty people? Apparently yes, since he just continued to stand there. I cleared my throat louder this time and waited for him to shuffle to the side but yet again that didn't happen.

"Excuse me." I tried saying and this time, it caught his attention.

"What." he said. His voice was deep! I didn't expect that at all. But when I thought about it I didn't know what to expect. I'd never heard him speak before.

"Can I get in?" I indicated towards the water fountain and expected him to move aside, maybe with an apology, like any normal person but instead he just stood there, glaring down at me with his piercing black eyes. I did have to admit that it was intimidating me, the intensity of his look, the height he had towering over my petite frame and his bigger physique.

After glaring at me for a little longer, he left the fountain and me behind and headed out to the tennis courts. I watched his retreating form and shuddered before proceeding on with what I came in to do.

I thought about what had just happened, my encounter with him and concluded that it was an odd occurrence, that was, until I re-entered our court and… That pink haired boy and Jimmy were on _our_ court. What had Marina done?!

"Emm, hi." I said as I approached Marina, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I've invited Jimmy and his friend to come play a game of doubles with us." Marina answered casually. Had that girl not gathered a thing in the past year?

"Emm, can we have a word? In private." I dragged Marina off further onto the pitch where we were out of earshot. "Marina, what have you done?"

"Jimmy sounded like he knew what he was on about when we talked about our game so I invited him to play so I can get better. But he said he can't abandon his friend and I can't abandon you so I invited his friend to play too."

"But you realise that his friend is that weird guy right?"

"What weird guy?" Marina asked and I suddenly remember that that one time we tried to have a civilised conversation was before Marina had joined us at Ivy Academy.

"That one." I blatantly point at him with narrowed eyes and I was fully aware that Jimmy and that guy were respectively staring and glaring at me.

Marina flinched slightly at the sight of Paul but recovered her look fast. "Okay, so he's not the friendliest looking guy around."

"Understatement." I butted in.

"I know but I'm sure he's a nice person."

"He wouldn't let me past him to use the water fountain." I recalled the incident to her bluntly.

"Maybe he just didn't hear you?" Marina had a hand on the back of her head with a sheepish expression on her face. She was starting to run out of defences for… Wait? Why was she defending the boys?

"He stood there and glared at me." I fired back then looked at her intently. "Why are you defending him?"

"I-I told you already, Jimmy said he can teach me how to play better tennis." Marina stuttered then recovered as the sentence progressed.

"Mm-hm." I nodded unconvincingly. "We can play one game. After that, we go." Marina cheered and hugged me then skipped back to the boys who were at our table with their bags on their shoulders.

"Are you going somewhere?" Marina asked Jimmy when she approached the table. I don't need to see her face and I can tell that her smile had dropped.

"Paul needs to head." He replied and indicated to Paul with his thumb. He had already walked a fair distance away from the court. "I'm his lift so I'll need to head too but, maybe we can play some other time." He jumped to help his bag sit securely on his shoulder. "See you." And with that he left.

And I was thankful. We did **not** need them here, especially that Paul guy. He was just plain creepy. Marina and I played another set before finally calling it a day and headed into town for lunch then back to the school.

X x x

POV: Drew

Gary and I were in his room, trying to get rid of the vile products that had been ingrained into our hair by those girls. Gary had called his sister up and requested she bring some of that hair dye removal product for us and she did so promptly, as long as she got to see our hair and not just, "chuck it into my window" as Gary insisted she did.

We had spent a good few hours trying to completely rid the colour from our hair and we were almost there. The blond was almost completely out of Gary's hair – all he had left of the attack was the faded tips. Me on the other hand…I looked like Christmas! Some of the red hair dye washed out when I took a shower earlier on in the morning, giving me a fright when I saw the red on the shower floor I thought I was turning into a girl and having a p-… Let's not go there.

But anyway, when I tried to use the dye remover, it only took away some of the colour but I reminded myself that it could be worse. Ash had laid on his bed all morning with his laptop resting on his bent knees googling how to make fake tan fade faster. He looked the same as when we first saw his new appearance on Thursday morning, except the sharpie was now just a shadow. At least that meant Gary couldn't crack anymore jokes about Ash having laser eye surgery… They were stupid.

"This is driving me insane." I cried aloud. There was no way the girls were going to get away with this one.

"I actually think I quite suit this look." Gary said whilst inspecting his hair in the mirror.

"Greens a harder colour to match with." I scowl at Gary. "And why isn't there a company out there that makes green hair dye."

"Just go to the hair salon." Gary said for the umpteenth time that day. No way was I going to go into town looking like this.

I was about to reply when Ash suddenly sat up right on his bed. "This is what I need." He turned his laptop round to face us.

Before Gary and I looked at it, we look over at each other as if to say 'this'll be good'. Ash had been showing us various methods of how to remove fake tan from his skin and he had tried a few of them too, with hilarious results, I mean why would anyone think that rubbing carrots into your skin would help? If anything that would probably make it worse.

"What is it this time Ash?" I asked.

"Apparently sitting in an ice bath helps." There was no logic behind that one whatsoever.

"Why don't you go try it?" Gary tempted and before we knew it, Ash was on his feet and out the door.

"I'll be back soon with some ice." Idiot.

Gary and I sat in silence for a few seconds before I spoke up. "Those girls will not go unpunished on our terms."

"What do you have planned?" Gary asked.

"A few ideas having been forming in my head." I replied and looked over at Gary, who grinned evilly at me. It went without saying that he would be on board with my plan.

And with a clear plan formulated in my head, I set the date the date of our vengeance.

X x x

A few things to note before I end the chapter: Yes, this chapter is a stepping-stone that is setting up for events to come in later chapters, but we got a nice wee insight into the first of our main casts' backstory. Every main character will have a backstory of how/why they are at the school etc. so we should expect this story to be long!

A question for my beautiful readers to help me decide: should I put Iris, Serena, Clemont and maybe Cilan (and his brothers in too)? Yes? No? If not, I will make them side characters and they will not have a backstory… Or many lines.

Last thing I want to raise awareness of is the new poll in my profile! If you're a oldrivalshipper then this may interest you more!

That's all I have to say so let me know what you think but for now, see ya!

Silver-hedgehog


	4. Chapter 4

So let's kick of this chapter by picking up from the very beginning of chapter one! (I'm totally going to ignore the fact that my last update was like… pretty much a whole lifetime ago…*sweatdrops*)

The POVs in this chapter include: Leaf, Marina, Dawn and Drew.

A few things to be aware of before you read:

_Italics: thoughts/ notes_

**Bold: news/ emphasis on words in text**

**(Bold in Brackets): song for that scene. Usually next to where the POV changes. Songs used are merely a suggestion.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

POV: Leaf

And that's how I ended up sitting at a table with the arrogant spiky haired brunet, the conceited green haired jerk, Mr purple haired deadpan and the other one (who, until I can put a name and gender to, shall be referred to as XXY).

The three boys and XXY stared at me with sly grins and I eyed them up too but it was hard to look undeterred when you're outnumbered… I just wished I hadn't been assigned to sit with a bunch of guys (and XXY) by myself. I just know that if these seating arrangements are made permanent, I'll explode! Either that or they would. I can't guarantee that everything in my pockets and bag are non-explosive all the time.

"Oh my, what a cosy classroom you have in your school." XXY said as he/she clamped his/her hands together and held them against its cheeks in a loving manner. In our new timetables, all English classes were assigned to the Ivy Academy English department and all my favourite classes were assigned in the Oak High School building.

"Emm…" I struggled for words. What do I say to that? And how do I say it? Do I match his level of campness? Books and equations I can handle; but this? Way. Too. Early.

"Settle down class." The teacher, Whitney, said. Whitney was one of the nicer teachers except… She had a tendency to get upset easily and when she does, she storms out of the class and spends the day crying in a cupboard. I speak from experience.

I sat up properly and took out my notepad, ready to start class and as I look forward. Gary, the spiky brunet who sat across from me I noticed was eyeing Whitney up and down.

"Not a bad looking teacher." He commented to the green haired boy, Drew, who sat next to him. Drew nodded. I shuddered and looked ahead. Creeps.

Whitney had a slideshow presentation prepared for her class and was about to start when May, panting and flustered, appeared at the door.

"Oh?" Whitney gasped when she noticed May's sudden appearance at the door. "Come in and take a seat beside…Hmmm. Let's see… Leaf." May nodded, too out of breath to answer. She took her seat beside me and downed half of her bottle. "So, welcome everyone to Whitney's super-duper fun English class! For those of you who don't know me I am Whitney, your teacher for this year and I am so pleased to be your first teacher to kick off the new merging of the schools!"

Gary leaned forward to Drew again. "I take that back. She's too excitable for my taste." He said and looked at her then added, "And loud."

Loud? At the mention of the word, I put my hand up. "Whitney, I can't hear you. Can you speak up?" And before Whitney could respond, Gary had shot me a look of disgust. I smiled back at him sweetly. "You're welcome." I mouthed to him.

"Of course," Whitney said in a louder voice. "This okay for you?"

Gary flinched.

"Perfect!" I shouted back. And from there, the silent feud started.

* * *

><p>POV: Marina<p>

What a way to kick off the new merging! Music! My favourite class! I sat at a desk on the same side of the class as the rest of the girls whilst the boys took over the other half. I had my violin sitting on my table and over the top of its case, I briefly make out that gold and black cap – Jimmy was in this class too!

"Good day class." Roxie said. She looked a bit… doped up? Roxie was our teacher, or should I say, the only music teacher in Ivy academy. Music wasn't a popular subject at our school, especially the classical variety, so the school didn't see the need to hire anymore music teachers. She's not the best teacher but she'd have to do.

"We are going to rock this year!" she said gave us a show of her 'rock poses'. Did I mention that she's maybe just a bit obsessed with rock music?

Many members of the class cheered at that. I, on the other hand… I wasn't a great lover of rock music. I was brought up playing the violin and when you've played the dainty string instrument as long as I have, you have no choice but to end up liking classical music.

Roxy had started to explain how she liked things to run in her class. Since we had music first thing on a Monday, Roxy had declared that as our practical day whereby we practice our chosen instrument for the period. Those arrangements were fine by me! I love playing my violin and Roxy loved her sleep after a wild weekend…

Everyone had started wondering out of their seats and some (mainly the girls) headed to the long cuboidal room where several guitars hung from the wall, free for students to take and play. I unzipped my bag and unveiled my baby, picking her and the bow up. Across the room, I noticed that the boys had gotten out of their seats but were standing around looking slightly awkward. Clearly they had no idea about how things worked around here…

Then when the crowd dispersed slightly, I could see Jimmy sitting in his seat and talking to another boy, with black hair and… a monocle? Strange… Jimmy noticed my gaze and gave me a small, warm wave and it's only then that I realise that I've been staring at him! I wave back just as Roxy approached me, telling me that my usual practice room is free for me to use as per usual.

I nodded and thanked her then disappeared from the classroom and into solitude. I always settle into this particular practice room quickly since it was where I hid when I wanted alone time (as much as I loved the girls, everyone needed their own space).

When I start playing the violin, I always feel like I enter a world of my own, a world where nothing else exists; a world where… Nothing matters.

The room I'm in does an excellent job of shielding me from the sound of the undoubted riot that'll be happening outside of the practice room, after all, the girls had all pretty much agreed that they would not act civil with the guys. For all I knew, a whole war has started out there and Roxie just can't be bothered to deal with it… In fact, she's probably taking a nap in the room next to mine.

I took out my copy of Thao Nguyen Xanh's Sad Romance and position everything ready and I started to play. I become so engrossed in my playing that I didn't even notice the door open and Jimmy slip in.

"Sounds sad." Jimmy commented when I finish.

He startled me but I give off a small laugh to cover up my embarrassment. "It is."

"Do you relate to it?" He asked.

I thought about it before I answered. "On some levels." I reply only being partly truthful. If I answered with absolute honesty, I'd say it's my life story. I had to admit though; I was surprised that he'd ask me that.

I had played this song on many other occasions before and yet none of the girls had picked up on it before and it took Jimmy no time to sense that.

"How so?" He prodded.

I looked at my violin. There were several scratches along its unvarnished, wooden body. You could easily tell that the instrument was old and fragile, an antique violin that had been around for many decades; centuries even. I ran a finger down the deepest scratch and then down another, less significant one. I don't know the full history of the violin but I could tell that it held many stories – including mine.

"Just, you know. No one's life is perfect and sometimes you just need a sad song to represent that.

Jimmy seemed interested in what I had to say. I could feel his eyes watch my hands trace the markings as I slowly pull myself out of my memories. Out of the old days when things seemed less disturbed and more pure.

I felt the urge to tell him more but I refrained from doing so. We had only just met. It was probably best that I kept things relatively vague.

* * *

><p>POV: Dawn<p>

Art is great. I usually really enjoy art. But today, not so much. I'm covered from head to toe in multi-coloured paint as is everyone else in the class though.

It's nice to see our uniforms embrace colour but I'm covered in colours that are clashing so badly! And it's all the boys fault! I have no idea why I'm one of the few people asked to stay back to explain what happened.

Wallace circled us with a very judging look in his eyes and I can't think of anything else except how hideous I look!

Lyra looked dazed. I vaguely remembered seeing a whir of paint narrowly miss me but hit Lyra right in the face. She had paint lodged in her eyes and clearly struggled to open them up.

Next to her was some guy who looked as depressed as ever. What was his name again? Pat? Paul? Something along those lines. And along from him was a guy with curly hair and an area surrounding his eyes where they were shielded from his glasses. I'm pretty sure he's Khoury, one of the lesser annoying boys from across the road…

No, wait. He was one of the ones who caused my wardrobe malfunction. He must be just as bad as the rest!

"If you lot admit to starting the paint war now, I will let you off easy." Wallace said accusingly as his pacing came to a halt right in front of us.

I don't like this guy very much already.

"Well?" He eyed us up one by one when no one spoke up, hoping that the pressure he was asserting on us would break one of us into speaking.

If I've learnt anything from the past few years at the school, that's not to crack under pressure. The girls really drill that into your brain and come up with some great alibis whenever someone does get busted. If anyone, I'd have to admit that Lyra would be the one to crack. The girl doesn't handle being stared at well.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Khoury's lip tremble (from what I presume to be nerves) and the other guy looked as stoic as always. Was he sleeping while standing with his eyes open?

"The boys started it!" I shouted in protest.

Wallace whipped his head from the boys to me and I could feel his eyes burn my skin. "Is that so?"

Khoury, too, looked over and tried to defend the boys. "Not true! YOU started it." He said, specifically pointing at me.

"I only retaliated because he flicked paint onto my good shirt." I pointed an accusing finger at the other guy.

"You two can go." Wallace suddenly orders Lyra and Khoury and the glared at the remaining two of us more menacingly. "I have punishments to assign."

I try not to look scared or weak but deep down, I'd rather be Lyra with her eyes painted shut and struggling to leave the room than to be in here.

* * *

><p>POV: Drew<p>

Second period rolled in relatively slowly and finally, I was back in familiar ground, back in the boys' academy for PE class with Lt Surge. In the boys' locker room I could see Ash dressed and jogging on the spot as he fidgeted about with his phone.

"'Sup Ash." I greeted as I let my gym bag slide off my shoulder and onto the bench.

"Hey Drew." Ash greeted in his usual cheerful manner (I swear, he's only ever programmed to sound in that one way). Ash barely looked my way before his eyes were drawn back to his phone.

"What're you doing, Ash?" I asked as I quickly changed into my sports attire and came up behind Ash.

"I dropped my phone last night and I think I might've broken it." He replied as he tried to click onto some settings and then checking some of his apps out.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't think it's picking up calls." He replied as he slipped it into his pocket then proceeded to enter the gym hall with me.

"I'll give you a call later."

"Okay." Ash replied as we line up against the wall, ready for the brutal 'look of judgement and hatred' from Lt Surge, our only PE teacher. Rumour has it that he was formerly a lieutenant in the army and anyone who ever crossed his path had been beaten into submission and was sent packing like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Along the adjacent wall I could see some girls line up and chat to each other. Clearly they had no idea what they were in for. Lt Surge's classes were intense to say the least! And I liked to consider myself to be quite a fit lad.

The teacher (he hated being called that, as we learnt on day one) strolled in with his almighty stomps that echoed throughout the hall and blew his deafening whistle to gather the attention of those who had somehow managed to bypass his earth shaking steps.

The class settled into silence almost instantly and the lieutenant did exactly as I predicted and proceeded to introduce himself through the anecdotes of his oh-so-mighty army days. Snore…

"So if any of you pieces of…"

I could tell that he was nearing the end of his speech. I pulled out my phone and took a peek at the time. Only nine and a half minutes. He's definitely sped up. Casually, I dialed Ash's number, remembering how he had proudly changed his ringtone a few days earlier.

_Is that attitude?! Is that attitude?! Is that attitude?!_

Ash immediately straightened up and pulled out his phone, declining the call. Most of the class were in fits of laughter, clearly recognising Lt Surge's voice in the ringtone. The boys, I'm sure, recognised his trademark chant.

So it wasn't quite getting the girls into trouble but Ash had history with the lieutenant and whenever they started class of on the wrong foot, it was never not entertaining for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>What will happen in gym class? How will Dawn and Paul be punished? And what's Marina's backstory? All will be revealed in the next chapter! (Except for the latter, more will be revealed but not all!)<p>

Stay tuned for the next update! (If I have any readers left!) I promise to update faster!

Silver-hedgehog

x x x


End file.
